


If you're okay, I can find a way to be, too

by endyboyfriend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, dadschl4tt (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endyboyfriend/pseuds/endyboyfriend
Summary: prompt: "maybe something with the headcanon where tubbo headbuts ppl to show love?"------Ranboo can't help but burst into tears upon the revelation that he is not only in love with his best friend, but that his best friend probably doesn't feel the same.Tubbo's there to help, even if he doesn't know what for.reminder: if you saw this, you were looking for it.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 281





	1. One (Ranboo)

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry its angsty but on my main i usually write tons of angst, so

What does a person do when they realize they are in love with their best friend?  
Ranboo doesn’t know. Or maybe he does. Maybe you’re supposed to break down into tears.

He hated crying, it always hurt due to his Enderman side being unable to handle water of any sort. This didn’t stop him from crying if anything it made it worse. It just made his face scarred and bruised. 

Ranboo sniffles, letting the tears flow down and worrying about the pain later. Until he hears snow crunching behind him. His body goes stiff as his ears twitch, trying to listen where the person may be.

Ranboo doesn’t want to be seen like this. Especially in Snowchester where it’s likely for Tubbo to see him, and while Ranboo knows Tubbo would comfort him or at least try and make him laugh, he doesn’t think he’d be able to mentally handle seeing him at the moment.

In a way Ranboo was bitter, he held all of this love for Tubbo and to think Tubbo’d never feel the same? He’d be lying to say it didn’t hurt.

“Who’s there?” Ranboo sinks into the snow when he hears the voice, it’s Tubbo’s, loud and clear. Ranboo chokes back on a sob. How could this happen?

Tubbo’s careful steps come closer as he looks for Ranboo. He looks behind the wall and spots Ranboo.

“...Ranboo?” He says, his voice oddly gentle. “You alright, big guy?” His voice goes off into an almost uncomfortable chuckle.

Ranboo stays silent, he wishes his endermen powers extended into teleportation at the moment because he’d be far away. Unfortunately, his limbs feel like they’re being held by a thousand weights. 

Tubbo crouches in front of him. His hands-on his knees as he looks at Ranboo. “Can I touch you?” 

As much as Ranboo wants him gone, Tubbo is like an addiction. He can’t get enough of him. His face, his voice, and even the stupid cheesy shirts he wears on warmer days. Ranboo wants to so desperately say no, he doesn’t want Tubbo to touch him in any way. He knows it won't help his problem. Tubbo comforting Ranboo would only make it worse.

The irony, that Ranboo had to be sobbing about Tubbo and Tubbo is comforting in ignorance of the situation.

Ranboo nods anyway, despite his inner conflict. Tubbo comes closer, his hands on each side of Ranboo’s cheeks. It causes him to look up, into the eyes of the shorter.  
Tubbo looks worried, and he wipes away Ranboo’s tears. “Does that hurt?” 

“Yea. Yea…” Ranboo answers, voice rough from crying.

Ranboo’s grateful when Tubbo doesn’t ask why he’s crying, instead of getting up and reaching for Ranboos hand to help him up. It’s bittersweet.

“Alright big man. Let’s get you back to my home, your cheek is bleeding,” Ranboo doesn’t think his heart can hurt any more. He agrees, yet again, and goes along with it.

Ranboo is holding hands with Tubbo, as he leads him to his house. His palms are sweaty despite the freezing temperature. 

The warm air from the house blasts him in the face, the house makes him want to cry even more. Everywhere is a reminder of Tubbo, it even smells like him.  
(That makes sense. It’s his house, after all. )

Tubbo took him to the bathroom, and even when Ranboo was sat on the edge of the tub, he still managed to be the tiniest bit taller. 

Tubbo began cleaning him up and taking care of him. By the end, he hugged Ranboo.  
“You know whenever you’re upset, you can talk to me about it, right? I’ll always be there for you Ranboo,” 

Ranboo gulps and looks away. “‘Course,”

Tubbo holds Ranboo’s cheeks again, making him look at him in the face. He smiles a bit, and Ranboo’s heart explodes. As sad as he is, he can’t find it in him to stay bitter.

And then Tubbo’s face is closer and Ranboo’s breath stops.  
(What’s he doing?)

Tubbo’s careful, and his head gently hit against Ranboos. Making sure his horns don't get in the way. He closes his eyes. Ranboo closes his, too, sitting in the comfortable silence.

Ranboo wants to stay like this, forever. He wants to forget the yearning he feels for Tubbo to be his. To be able to kiss and cuddle him. He’s grateful for this, though. He can stay like this.

As long as Tubbo is okay with it, as long as he is content with it, Ranboo can find a way to be, too.


	2. Two (Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo's Persepective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so far this is un-beta'd because i am just REALLY excited so i wanted to get this out.... lol.  
> will edit later
> 
> sorry i know it isnt fluffy D: i just love writing multiple perspectives  
> fluff will be coming next chapter. the only question is if i make the fluff from two perspectives ALSO

Tubbo needed to gather wood for the furnace, to keep his house warm. That’s why he was outside at midnight, his feet sinking into the snow with each step.

Near the wall, he could hear faint sounds. Tubbo wasn’t sure if they were the cries of a small animal that was hurt or a person. In a way, he didn’t want to find out. He doesn’t like the sight of either.

“Who’s there?” His question was met with quiet.

He abandoned his mission for wood, and set the logs down, just carrying his lantern. He peeked over the stone wall and saw a lanky body huddled up against it. Their shoulders shook and small whimpers could be heard.

“...Ranboo?” Tubbo’s is hesitant but soft. He doesn’t want to scare him off. “You alright, big guy?” A chuckle escapes him- he dearly hopes Ranboo doesn’t think he’s laughing at him. 

Ranboo didn’t answer, but Tubbo could see him try and stop crying. His shoulders were drawn forward and his knees were touching. It was apparent he didn’t want to be seen like this.

Tear burn marks could be seen on his endermen side, and it pained Tubbo’s heart.  
He doesn’t want to see Ranboo hurt. Who did?

He squats down, his Tail touches the snow and it wiggles a bit to get the cold off. “Can I touch you?”

He waits for Ranboo’s answer, which takes a bit. He wondered if Ranboo heard him. 

Ranboo nods.

Tubbo’s heart beats quickly, but he has to will himself to not make this about him. About his wants. This is about Ranboo. So he clears away his tears and makes sure new ones don’t surface.

“Does that hurt?” Tubbo questions, but he knows the answer. Of course, it does. Blood was smeared on his thumb, the moment he took it off Ranboo’s cheek.

“Yea. yea..,” That was the first, from tonight. At Least Ranboo said something. Tubbo thinks his voice sounds hoarse and shaky, though. 

It hurts him to his core, all he wants is to see Ranboo’s lopsided smile again. “Alright big man. Let’s get you back to my home, your cheek is bleeding,” He gets up, offering his hand out for Ranboo. 

(He's not sure why, he wasn’t expecting Ranboo to take it, after all.)

When he gets to his house, he leads Ranboo into the bathroom, who sits on the edge of the tub. Tubbo finds it infuriating how even while sitting, Ranboo still somehow manages to be taller, even if it is by the tiniest of measurements. 

Ranboo is so tall, and Tubbo doesn’t like to feel small- but next to him, it's different. Everything is different with Ranboo.

So he helps take care of him, cleaning his wounds and bandaging him up.  
Tubbo hugs Ranboo. Tight and warm, full of love and loyalty. 

Tubbo clears his throat, he doesn’t see himself too great at the whole comforting thing. “You know whenever you’re upset, you can talk to me about it, right? I’ll always be there for you Ranboo,”

Ranboo turns his head, “‘Course,” and Tubbo nods. He doesn’t know if Ranboo means it. But he knows that he’ll always try his best for Ranboo, no matter the situation.

Tubbo gently holds Ranboo’s cheeks in his hands again, looking him in the eyes. As much as he wants to kiss him, he doesn’t. He knows it isn’t the right time, and Ranboo likely doesn’t feel the same.  
(He’s okay with that.)

So instead he head-buts him, mindful of his horns. It takes him back to his childhood. When his father, Schlatt, was a better man. Before he turned into the evil who traumatized everyone he loved.  
He’d head-but him, to show affection and care. Whenever Tubbo would get a scrape on the knee, or prick his finger, or a kid made fun of him, his dad would be there. 

Since those days, things have changed. He’s not sure how but they did. The only constant is that for everyone he cares about, he head-buts now. It’s how he’s grown up to show affection, and he’ll continue it.

Tubbo closes his eyes and the moment holds them there. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback appreciated! :]  
> hope you liked. Maybe i'll add a second chapter but this is it for now.   
>  :D  
> -  
> follow my tumblr?  
> @likeyenderbee
> 
> https://likeyenderbee.tumblr.com/


End file.
